<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only For A Night by Vivre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354587">If Only For A Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivre/pseuds/Vivre'>Vivre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Rain, Sharing a Room, Sleepovers, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivre/pseuds/Vivre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru promises to meet Ren at Leblanc but runs late when a sudden downpour hits the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only For A Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thunder raged through the sky; the foundation of Leblanc quaked with it’s sheer power. The rain that hit the roof sounded less like a pitter patter, and more like a barrage of rocks unleashed from above. There were two patrons that had left some while before, running under what was a light drizzle, but that was at least two hours ago. Needless to say, this storm wasn’t going to let up, and it was unlikely they would see any more customers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s raining pretty bad out there,” Sojiro sighed and rubbed his chin, “I doubt business will pick up anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take over if you want to head home.” Ren turned his head, speaking over his shoulder as he washed the last of the few dishes in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro scratched the back of his head in thought, he watched Ren stack away the plates into the drying rack, he had become a capable young man. Trust, or the lack of it, wasn’t the problem.The two of them had formed a tight familial bond during his short time here- and more often than not, Ren was left to man the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are you sure you want to spend your weekend like this? We can close up early, there isn’t a point staying open if I'm not going to make money. You could go upstairs right now if you’d like.” The older man huffed at the sound of a ringer, he pointed at Ren’s phone that sat away from him, alone on the counter- he hadn’t had it on him the entire shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it had buzzed earlier, but I forgot to look at it.” Ren slapped his forehead, he shook his head trying to remember what he was doing that distracted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if it was your girlfriend? You’re about to make some lovely lady angry.” Sojiro cooed, obviously teasing the teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anyone like that, Sojiro.” Ren sounded a little annoyed, he hoped this part of the conversation wasn’t going to last very long. His love life was a bit complicated to say the least. Not that there was any drama or anything, it was more that he was the type to casually flirt with all his friends- always dishing out compliments but unable to take them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Sojiro continued, “Back in my day, I was quite the bachelor.” He bragged, retelling some old story that Ren could never figure if it was true or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he talked, Ren went for his phone. He picked it up; looking over the unread messages sitting in his inbox- all of them from one person. It read as such:</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:32pm </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>“Amamiya, Good evening! Sorry to bother, I know you are probably busy right now, but I plan on stopping by the café. I was hoping Boss could try out my new produce. ^^” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:50pm </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems I forgot my vegetables at home, I read that it was going to rain today so on my way out I went back upstairs to grab a coat and an umbrella… I must’ve put them down in my room. But I’ve already headed out,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry to disappoint!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:21pm </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>“I decided it would be rude of me to show up without a gift after I said I was going to bring something, I had stopped at a bakery but the rain has become much worse!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing he received from her, a wave of guilt set over his head. Where was she now? Was she keeping dry out of the rain? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren checked the time on his phone, it read half past eight, did she give up and head home? He wished he had looked sooner, he couldn’t help but worry Haru’s whereabouts or whether she thought he was ignoring her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well who is it? Are you planning on going out in this weather?” Sojiro interrupted his thought, quick to reveal his fatherly nature and probe Ren for an answer. The thought must’ve made him worry because as soon as he suggested it, he shook his head and grumbled. His finger tapped quietly on his own arm; eyes shifted from the door’s windows back to Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Haru.” He answered. “It sounded like she tried to come here, but that was over an hour ago.” His eyes were downcast, staring at the screen of his smartphone- as if he was awaiting for it to ping a new message. Ren couldn’t mask the panic in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she got out of the rain. No need to worry, text her if you are unsure.” Sojiro smiled, ready to ease any fears that Ren anxiously considered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, thank you.” His fingers rapidly typed up messages to send, but each one was deleted. His mind still felt clouded, unable to coherently ask her whereabouts without showing his obvious nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Okumura… how is she holding up?”  Sojiro started to organize the beans on the shelf behind him, he himself began to care for each of Ren’s friends like his own. It wasn’t uncommon for him to inquire about them now and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he was stumped by the question. Was Haru ok? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...To be honest, I don’t know. In our group messages, she puts on a brave face. Like she is trying to push down her grief with busy work.” Ren lowered his phone, his eyes wandered across the floor, in his mind he questioned if he was over analyzing her situation. He sighed deeply- allowing his anxiety to take over once more. Perhaps he felt like he understood because he was the same, he threw himself into the depths of other people’s problems. It helped him not think about what strangers at school said about him. So could the same be said for Haru? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she tilled away at the soil with her bare hands and the tips of her finger bled raw, was it just an excuse for pain to overwhelm her grief? Was the busy work she did for the Phantom Thieves the only thing keeping her from teetering off the edge? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sojiro could offer his own wisdom to the troubled boy, the sound of the entrance bell interrupted them. The quiet jingle was almost drowned out by the sound of the roaring rain outside, but the two still managed to hear it. They turned towards the door, curious to see who was brave enough to make the journey across the ocean forming outside for a single cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There in the doorway, a soaked Haru stood- her usually perfect curly hair was dampened and frizzed, her stockings were darkened by rainwater, and her clothes looked like they had seen better days. The rain boots, raincoat, and umbrella seemed to be just for show, as they did little to protect the girl wearing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her hand was a paper bag that by some fortune was not torn, just severely damaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her face looked triumphant, and proud as she tightly held onto the gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Haru?” Ren gasped, his voice came out higher than normal as he ran towards the drenched girl. “Are you okay? Look at you!” His face was in pure disbelief, like a mother when her child tracks mud onto her freshly mopped floor. He scratched his head with both his hands, unable to grasp what his eyes were showing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Ren!” She chuckled lightly, almost ignoring the disheveled state she was in. “Sorry for intruding so late, nothing really happened as I planned, yet I still felt determined to come by.” Her fist clenched in front of her chest, and she continued to smile throughout her explanation thereafter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro- almost instantaneously- reacted the same as Ren. He took one look at the drenched girl and fled throughout the shop, looking for a towel. He almost tore the place apart, but calmed the second he found one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll catch a cold.” He said upon returning, his voice was warm. Ren knew if he pulled the same stunt, he would’ve caught a stern lecture and maybe some chores, but with Haru he softened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you!” She bowed her head as she graciously took the item. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren helped her take off the coat and took her umbrella, but it was apparent that more needed to be done. He looked at Sojiro, who nodded at him- understanding the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Okumura, if you stay in those clothes you’re sure to get sick.” Sojiro chided delicately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes I suppose I would.” She glanced down at her clothing, as if she was just realizing the torrential weather she had just been through. “But I’m afraid I didn’t prepare for this. I’m sure I’ll be fine though!” She smiled all chipper, trying not to think about how heavy her clothes were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could ask Futaba for some spare pajamas.” Sojiro suggested, snapping his fingers along with the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, but I think Futaba wears smaller sizes.” She waved her hand in front of her face, quickly dismissing the idea. “But really it’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren peered at Sojiro, catching his eye. Another bright idea seemed to run across Sojiro’s face as he snapped his fingers for a second time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ren, can’t you spare some clothes? And cleans one's okay? Don’t give her any dirty hand me downs.” It sounded less like a question and more like a demand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Ren’s clothes? I don’t want to make you go through that trouble, really I’m fine!” Haru jumps at the suggestion, it had clearly rattled her enough- the hand she waved in front of her face did little to hide the spreading blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren of course noticed, but he wanted to be a gentleman, and not focus on something that clearly embarrassed her. The most important thing was her health at the moment, and any longer in those clothes could be what made her sniffle in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haru, please, I don’t mind. Besides that, you need to change quickly. I'll be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Ren exited the main part of the cafe and headed upstairs. He heard a protesting Haru quietly try to make her case, but he continued anyway. He couldn’t help but laugh under his breath, she truly was a selfless girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro took that as his cue to finally leave, with that he gathered his things and searched for his keys. With a quick look on the counter, he swiped what was his and prepared for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well I’m going to head home. With weather like this, I’m sure Futaba is wondering why I am not home sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freed himself from the work apron he was wearing and traded it for a coat of his own, then he picked up a lone umbrella by the door to aid him on the short walk home.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That reminds me, before you go Mr. Sakura!” Haru pulled out a perfectly undamaged box from a local bakery near Shinjuku. “I bought this for you and Futaba to share, I wanted to share some sweets with Ren, and I figured you both would love these too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the box in his hand, he felt the care she put into keeping it safe. The box itself was completely dry- spotless with no signs of outward struggle- it was amazing that it traveled the same journey she did because it sure didn’t look like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my. Thank you very much, Okumura. Futaba is going to go crazy when she sees this, I’ll be sure to say it’s a present from you.” He offered her a closed smile. “Well, I’ll be on my way. I’ll go ahead and close the shop so stay as late as you want. I can drive you home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your kindness, I appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, take care now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the jingle of his keys, he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru stood alone for a while, the rain was still present, but it had quieted down significantly. She closed her eyes and listened closely as it melded in with the ticking of the mounted clock above the booth seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the monotonous melody welcomed the heavy footsteps of a person coming down the steps- it almost took Haru by surprise to see Ren back to suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had taken a little extra time to change, it seems. He was no longer wearing his coffee stained apron or jeans, instead he traded them for a stylish set of lounging wear. I’m his hand was another set, obviously for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I hope this is comfy enough, it’s one of my favorites to sleep in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep?” Haru questioned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause between the two. Was that really such a weird way to say it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren felt a bit panicked, he cursed himself for not thinking about the implication of two teenagers spending an evening alone together. Not to mention Haru’s obvious sweetness on him, in addition to Ren easily developing crushes on his friends as they spend even the most minuscule time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, Sorry for some reason I assumed you were going to spend the night, considering how late it’s getting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he meant that in the most innocuous way possible, He felt that sentence held a tiny bit of a provocativeness. It wasn’t meant to be taken in such a way, it was just how it came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can get changed upstairs if you like, I’ll wait down here and make you some coffee in the meantime.” He swiftly made his way past her and into the kitchen, his hands already gliding over the different mixtures of beans. His face felt hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that would be lovely, being in here is making me realize how cold it was outside. Ah, and I brought some sweets, as promised.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee and sweets, that sounds delicious.” Ren replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru hummed as she placed the sweets in a single booth top, without saying another word she left to change- she was careful not to drip any water on the floor as she walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back the same bag she used for the sweets now held her tarnished clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her head, she decided it would be her job to prepare the small cake, since Ren was so kindly making the drinks. She entered the kitchen for a knife, excusing herself as she scooted by him. His back was to the wall as she went past, and he raised his hands above his head- making sure to keep the warm kettle out of her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru was facing him when she passed, and she looked him straight in the eye as her soft voice said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>pardon me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Again. He felt warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waited for the coffee to finish, they found themselves talking about menial things. However it wasn’t them trying to force anything, the conversations sprung out like seedlings from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru particularly enjoyed the shared time they spent in the cafe, the topics she brought up had previously put other people to sleep, but here Ren was listening intently and asking questions. In return, when he would say something, Haru found herself doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t think it to be possible, but Ren let her talk about soil acidity for half an hour- and he was writing down notes on his phone! He curiously listened to her rambling and smiled to egg her onwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her was embarrassed for talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>soil acidity </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things in front of her crush for so long, but the look of enjoyment on his face kept her mouth running. Usually, she felt annoying and childish going on a tangent like this, the adults in her life had made it clear they never wanted to listen to her meaningless lectures. And when they did, it was obvious they feigned interest. Yet here he was encouraging her to keep talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he seemed… ecstatic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only time Ren had interrupted was when the timer had set off- signaling the coffee was finally done. He had apologized to Haru and excused himself to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For convenience purposes, Ren decided to make something quick so they could drink as soon as possible, so he made drip coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> From a special cabinet hid dishes Ren bought with his own money- ones that were not for commercial use and instead himself. He pulled out two mugs and two plates that were decorated with ornate paw prints on the porcelain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru waited in the booth as Ren prepped behind the counter. They talked merely an aisle away from each other, keeping casual conversation as he went to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Those plates are so cute!” Haru remarked, “I wonder if it would be a good fit for my cafè.” She looked up at the roof and held her hand under her chin in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They would definitely be cute,” the two mugs he held with his fingers were placed in front of him and he poured the coffee, “honestly I got them because I wanted to convince Sojiro to use them, but he shot that idea down immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A waft of the fresh made brew filled the entire store. Haru could already smell it weave into the clothes she had borrowed from Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you are ma’am, it’s no elephant dung, but it should do, no?” Ren placed a mug in front of her, and he shot a cheeky wink as he sat across from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked astonished before giving out a bubbly laugh, “I suppose I shouldn’t expect it on the menu any time soon?” She raised the mug to her lips, blowing a brush of air every now and then to cool it. “It’s a shame, the taste is rather nice. Once you get used to it, of course” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I hear the kind made with monkey saliva is the new thing now.” Corny as it was, Ren made himself laugh, and Haru joined in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t say? Then I’ll be sure to bring some next time we see each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of the jesting, Haru began cutting the cake, placing two sizable pieces on separate plates. She handed one, along with a fork, over to Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dove straight into the sweet, and sipped a bit of his bitter coffee, it was a perfect balance. “This is amazing, Thanks so much, Haru.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing.” She pushed away the praise, dismissing the trials and tribulations this cake had seen just to make it to this table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Taste more like nutmeg.” A terrible joke, and terrible execution; however the reaction from Haru made it worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her laughter erupted behind her palm, she tried her best to mute her enjoyment. “Quite the jokester our leader is.” As she wiped away tears from her jovial outburst, she noticed Ren was staring at her. With her hand already close to her face she swept her dampened hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a good while, eye to eye, wondering who would say the next line first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late Haru.” Ren was fixated on the swoop of her curls; the way they sat heavy with rain water made her hair look longer than usual. It looked cute. He turned his eyes towards the rim of her mug instead; the white porcelain had light pink lipstick stains on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it is.” She placed her head in the palm of her hand, her finger slid across the surface of the cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to call Sojiro? Are you ready to go home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not really.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted to say, but instead she opted for Silence. The look in her eyes had become significantly more despondent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go home.” She said rather abruptly, her voice sounded like it was strung together with a thin thread of loneliness. “Nobody is there, it’s such a large, empty space. All it does is make me feel…” Her chest felt tight, her words were unable to come out, and she was almost unable to take even a tiny breath in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t make you go home,” he reassured her quietly, his voice was but a whisper when he next spoke. “If you want to stay the night, you can.” He didn’t let it slip that he wanted her to stay the night, and that he was going to suggest she should consider doing so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you really okay with that?” She asked. She looked for something on his face that would betray Ren, a giveaway to preface whatever feelings he had for Haru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ren was good at hiding his emotions- he swallowed silently and politely said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend Haru, I’m here for you, always.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Thank you.” There was a bit of disappointment in her voice at his response. She batted her eyes downward and showed a small crescent smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” he gathered the used dishes into his palm, and like a truly skilled waiter- with only one hand. “You want to go get ready for bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru cleansed herself in the bathhouse nearby. The steam and still waters had washed away the feeling of icky rain water from her skin, she could stay in here forever, but someone was waiting for her nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the laundromat a few steps away, Ren was sitting on top of one of the washers, watching the window of the machine as Haru’s clothes tumbled to dry. Haru was admittedly embarrassed to leave her clothes with Ren, but he promised he wasn’t going to look. Just toss them in the machines and back into the bag when they were finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any moment now the buzzer would go off and he would be done here- and that’s just what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The irritating sound of a timer ticked off and the dryer ceased movement, Ren jumped back down and readily grabbed for the bag. He opened the dryer and quickly pushed the clothes inside, not daring to check the contents. However, he did sweep the inside to make sure nothing was left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his fingers felt for any fabric on the warm metal, behind him the sound of footsteps accompanied by a voice approached, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren! I’m ready to go. Thank you for washing my clothes.” Haru entered the tiny laundromat with a towel; she dried her hair by bunching it with the cloth, her head tilted to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flush of blush on her cheeks, running along the whole of her face. Ren assumes it must’ve been from the shower, but it matched her strawberry hair very well...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to get out of here, it was too confined for the two of them, and the dim lighting only did wonders to Haru. Ren looked away from her gaze, not wanting to be trapped by his own emotions if they were left to their own devices. He was sure that one glance at Haru would’ve broken down his defenses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, are you ready to head back?” Ren asked, putting his hands in front of him, gesturing to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru walked in front of him, thankfully, giving Ren enough space to sigh under his breath and focus on his composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shortly arrived back at the store. Haru- without any thought to her actions- immediately headed up the stairs. However, when she heard no footsteps behind her she turned back. Already halfway up the staircase and looking down at Ren, she rested her hand on the railing while questioning him, “Are you… not going to sleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted a bit, unbeknownst to herself. Her voice barely made its way to his ears, as if she was unsure of what was going to come out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren stared at the girl wearing his oversized clothes- ones that she fit quite nicely- and bashfully averted his gaze from her once more. He rubbed the back of his neck, and in some weak excuse protested the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…I was thinking I could sleep in the booths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems… unconventional,” Haru, even more confused said, “why don’t you take your own bed or couch upstairs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because…. uh.” Suddenly, he felt the air escape his throat. The dryness scraped his chords as he attempted to come up with something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather not be alone with me, Ren?” She shot the question straight at him with the bluntness of an arrow. Her eyes appeared sharp, but there was no malice within them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The simplified answer? Yeah,” he managed to throw out, “I don’t want to do anything untowards to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes you sound like an indecent man,” she chuckled, “are you an indecent man, Ren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no!” He threw his hands up in front of his face;it was so strange. Usually he could dish out snarky retorts, he was a master at twisting his own words. His friends knew how flirtatious and obnoxious he could be, but with Haru, he felt like a fresh idiot. “I didn’t mean it that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it should be no problem.” She offered a small smile that barely turned her lips before retreating upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren slowly walked up the steps, once he reached the top he saw Haru’s she had already claimed the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in disagreement, “no can do ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face looked like a child who had just been caught doing something bad, her eyes widened and waited for Ren to correct her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh at her expression, “I’m not making you sleep on that, it isn’t comfy. The last poor soul who slept on that was Yusuke, I insisted he take the bed but he didn’t, and when he woke up he couldn’t stop groaning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked mortified, “well after knowing such horrible things I can’t subject you to that! I would be such a horrible friend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, ever since that incident I invested in a futon,” he pulled at something tucked away under his work bench, and lo and behold was indeed- a futon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unrolled the bedding next to the couch, patting the cushiony fabric to ease Haru’s worries. Then he took Haru’s wrist and led her to his bed. Once she sat upright on his bed, he let go of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could turn away; she had grabbed the edge of his sleep shirt. Her fingers feather light- but her action spoke loudly, as if they were saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘don’t leave me alone.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With his spectacled face- he turned his attention back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly unhinged herself from him, and bowed her head apologetically. “Could you maybe… bring the futon closer? Next to the bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ren didn’t say anything, she continued, “I just- When I’m at home, everything feels so big. Empty. My bed, my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That loss was unfamiliar to Ren, the closest thing he had was the days when Mona didn’t come home. But that was temporary, this was much more… permanent. For the first time, he truly felt like he had nothing to say- and he didn’t say anything, he just pet the top of her head and brushed the stray, now dry strands of hair into place. He walked across the room and dragged the bedding closer to Haru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned off the only lightbulb that illuminated the small space he called his own; afterwards, he slipped into the futon. Laying on the floor directly underneath Haru, he held out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With wide eyes she took it within her own. She settled into Ren’s bed, and with her head delicately placed on the pillow, she peered over the mattress to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large crescent moon shaped smile plastered on her face, and her chubby red cheeks almost hid the slit of her eyes, “was this what the indecent man was afraid of happening?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her free hand, she reached down to grab his glasses off his face, tucking them into the knickknack shelf he had next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something of the sort,” he held her firmly, “You don’t have to be alone tonight, Haru. I’ll be right here, by your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hardly audible, she spoke, “and when I wake up?” Her small eyebrows knitted together; the question felt raw on her skin like pouring salt over a freshly gained scar. The hairs on her arm stood straight up, nervously wondering if this was a dream she would soon wake from- one where tomorrow wouldn’t exist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren brought his other hand onto hers, cupping her in his grasp. He placed a tiny chaste kiss on the top of her knuckles, and removed his lips soon after to meet her stare, “As long as you would like, I’ll be nearby, even if that means forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air felt cool for a moment, the quiet of the night had crept up on the two of them. The small buzzing of nocturnal bugs and animals outside had orchestrated something as they gathered their thoughts. When Ren looked at Haru in an attempt to read her face, she inches closer to the edge of the bed. Haru’s eyes closed when she laughed, her whole body crunched up with the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren,” she continued as sparks of laughter burst from her, “that was so cool, but so corny! How did you say that with a straight face?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He tried to say sternly, but the snort that escaped his nose kept him from doing so. “Are you making fun of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a little, I’m sorry.” Her apology was sincere, but they were accompanied by tiny tears formed from uncontrollable laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” He said with admiration. ”You look like you're having a lot of fun.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are partly to thank for that.” She spoke in a much lower tone than before, as if there was someone downstairs she didn’t want to listen in on their conversation, “It has been harder to smile lately, I’ve found myself thinking about terrible things when I’m alone… So thank you for helping me today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you, anything.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not even sure if this has a concrete story tbh, i just wrote 5k words on accident lol, either way hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>